


Mr. Lonely and the Detective Boys

by Mamshiba101



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: And encounters a murder because of course he does, Fathers Day, Fluff, Gen, Kaito kuroba has a fun day out with the kiddos, mild angst and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamshiba101/pseuds/Mamshiba101
Summary: Kaito Kuroba encounters some familiar faces on his way to visit his father's grave, and it only gets worse from there. Aka, Kaito gets roped into solving a crime himself for once, with a little "help" from Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is an old ficlet I wrote a year or so back that I decided I'd finally post here. I wanted to write something related to Kaito and Toichi that wasn't too angst heavy and thought it would be fun to have him hang with the detective kiddos for a day since they rarely interact in canon. Like I said this is kinda old so the writing isn't the best, but if this gets more than like 10 hits I'll probably revise and write the rest incrimentally when I've got the chance, and later chapters would definitely be longer than this. Enjoy!

It was lazy afternoon for the detective boys. It was a Saturday, which normally meant they would be hanging out with Conan and Haibara, but neither were there; Conan had left Tokyo right after school on Friday, saying that uncle Kogoro had been summoned to visit some wealthy heiress in Okinawa and that he wouldn't be back until school on Monday. Haibara had left Saturday morning with professor Agasa to visit one of his old colleagues in another prefecture and wouldn't return until Sunday night. That left Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta with no new inventions to see, no mysteries to solve, and down two members of the detective boys on what was proving to be a very boring afternoon. In attempt to find something fun they could do, Mitsuhiko suggested they play a game of soccer, and so they had been trying to for the past hour. 

"Im bored" Genta said, half-heartedly tapping the soccer ball with his foot. "You can't play a game of soccer with only 3 people, it's no fun!" 

"Well, if you don't want to play a game of soccer, we can at least practice our kicks on eachother, right?" Ayumi said

"Good idea Ayumi-chan!" Mitsuhiko said "Even Conan-kun won't stand a chance against our soccer skills once we're done!" 

The three children then began passing the ball back and forth between each-other, testing out different shots and blocks. 

"Genta-kun! Over here! Over here!" Ayumi was jumping up and down at the edge of the park, waving her arms to get the attention of the other two. "Try to kick the ball as hard as you can!" 

"Okay!" Genta yelled back, placing the ball on the ground before running about 10 feet back. He took a running start and forcefully kicked the ball. 

That was when everything went wrong. 

Genta kicked the ball so hard that it was still going strong when it got to the opposite edge of the park, and was on track to hit Ayumi

"AYUMI-CHAN, WATCH OUT!" 

Mitsuhiko had warned her in the nick of time, and Ayumi ducked, just missing the ball that would have slammed her in the face. The soccer ball sailed over Ayumi's head and instead slammed into a beautiful bouquet of flowers that was resting on a bench a few feet back, before bouncing off and coming to a stop next to Ayumi. 

"Ayumi-chan, are you ok?" Mitsuhiko yelled, running over "Genta-kun, be more careful next time"

"Yup, I'm fine! That was a close one though." Ayumi said, standing back up

"Sorry about almost hitting you, Ayumi-chan" Genta said, hanging his head in shame

"It's ok, it didn't hit me, so no harm done!" Ayumi said

"Thats a relief! But...since it didn't hit you" Mitsuhiko said, picking up the ball "then what did it hit?" 

The three looked around for a moment before Genta saw the bouquet and pointed to it

"Probably that"

The detective boys tentatively moved closer to inspect the damage. 

The bouquet, or what remained of it, was totally wrecked, broken stems and crushed flowers were littered on the bench and ground. Whatever careful arranging that went into it was completely ruined, the closer they looked the more damage they saw. It was unsalvageable. 

"Genta-kun! Look what you did to the poor flowers!" Ayumi said, holding the upper half of a carnation. 

"I wasn't trying to break them! Maybe if we just put them all back together, no one will notice!"

"Genta-kun, that'll never work. We should just wait until the owner comes back so we can apologize and offer to pay for a new one." Mitsuhiko said, annoyed "You said you had some money on you, right?" 

"U-uh that's true but I was going to use that money to buy some eel rice....ehehe" 

"Genta-kun!" The two angry kids yelled

"We can just say that a bird hit it or something, no one will know!" 

The detective boys had gotten so caught up in their bickering that they didn't notice the figure that had approached them. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Said a voice from behind them "And is that my bouquet?"

The three children turned to face the voice's owner, a boy with messy brown hair and indigo eyes who looked to be in his teens. In sync, the three blurted out their own excuses

"We're really sorry sir!" 

"It was an accident!"

"It was the birds! The birds did it!" 

A moment of silence passed before the teen spoke

"Let me guess, you kids got a little too rough playing soccer, right?" 

"Yeah.....how did you know?" Genta said

"Just a hunch. That, and there's a soccer ball right next to you."

He walked over to the remains of the bouquet and attempted to gather it back together

"This thing really is wrecked though, geez, how hard did you kick?"

"We're really truly sorry! We'll buy you a new one....right Genta-kun?" Mitsuhiko said, butting Genta in the arm with his elbow

"R-right. We're sorry!" Genta said

"I appreciate it. The florist I got this from is a ways away, so it'll be a bit of a walk" 

"Yeah! Lets go-"

"Hold on Genta-kun, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet!" Mitsuhiko said

"Oh right, ehehe. Im Genta Kojima!" 

"My name is Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Ayumi Yoshida!" 

The dark haired boy squatted to be closer to their level before speaking. 

"My name's Kaito. Kaito Kuroba. Nice to meet you. Shall we get going?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not expect this to get nearly as much attention as it has these past few weeks! None of my other works have gotten a fraction of the hits or kudos, and 32 kudos for only 900 words is insane! Thanks so much to anyone who left kudos, subscribed, or bookmarked, it really means a lot! I'm putting this next chapter out later than I ancicipated due to finals, but it ended up being significantly longer than the first at least. This chapter took significantly more planning since I had to work out exactly how the murder would play out in advance so I could properly set it up, as my goal is to make something as close to a real Conan case as possible, just with Kaito switched in for Conan and some added phantom thief flavor. Enjoy!

Kaito Kuroba had been having a pretty uneventful day. 

Aoko was spending the day shopping with Keiko. They offered to bring him along, but Kaito turned them down since being their pack mule wasn't exactly his idea of fun. Hakuba was in England, so he had no one to annoy. He didn't know where Akako was and honestly he didn't care, hanging out with her caused more trouble than it was worth. 

Normally, he spent his free time planning for heists, but he just had one the night before. The azure king had already been mailed back to police HQ; the night went smoothly with no pesky detectives to interfere. Well, as smoothly as it could when snipers had become a regular presence at Kid heists. There had been a few close shaves, but he managed to escape unscathed. He decided to give Jii-chan a long needed break, so the old man was currently visiting some of his old friends in another prefecture for the weekend. 

In a way, he was actually glad that he had no other plans. It was almost father's day, and he decided that a trip to his old man's grave was long overdue. He bought a nice bouquet (he figured he ought to since he hadn't visited in so long) and had been checking what the news was saying about his heist on a park bench. He was gone for all of two minutes, he just made a stop at a nearby vending machine to get himself a Dr. Pepper. He had left the bouquet where it was for safe keeping, so he was miffed that it had somehow gotten destroyed in the short time he was gone. 

It was only once he got closer that he recognized the perpetrators as the kids tantei-kun always hung around (minus the mysterious brown haired girl and tantei-kun himself).

Kaito had been having a pretty uneventful day.

Emphasis on had.

Now, he was on his way back to the local florist with Ayumi-san, Mitsuhiko-san and Genta-san in tow like a row of ducks, pretending that he was unaware of all the information the kids were spewing out. 

"So you call yourselves the Detective Boys?" 

"Yeah yeah!" Ayumi said, excitedly "Me, Conan-kun, Ai-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun solve mysteries together! Er....well it's usually Conan-kun who solves the tough ones though".

"Conan-kun? That's an unusual name..." Kaito faked a surprised tone.

"Oh yeah, Conan-kun and Haibara-san aren't around this weekend, but they're suuuuper smart!" Genta said "Conan-kun can be pretty bossy though, always telling us not to go after the cool mysteries and doing all the fun stuff himself..." 

So that's why the mini detective hadn't made an appearance at last night's heist. Mouri-san probably had a case outside of the city, and brought him and the girl along. Well, that cleared up that mystery. It was probably for the best anyway, that brat would have followed him until the end, which could have gotten dangerous with all the gunfire. He wouldn't want to risk putting his favorite critic in harm's way, now did he?

"Ah, I see....." Kaito said. "What kind of cases do you guys usually solve?"

"All kinds of stuff!" Ayumi Said "We've helped with thefts, kidnappings, missing people cases, and murders too! It's really scary sometimes!" 

"It must be..." Kaito was aware of how many messed up cases Tantei-kun came across, but he didn't realize that the other kids got dragged into them as often as they did. Visiting a KID heist or two wasn't exactly on the same level as witnessing a cold-blooded murder or two. Or a few dozen. They didn't seem to be too scarred by it at least. 

“It always turns out ok though, there's no mystery the Detective Boys can't solve!” Genta said, waving his arms triumphantly. 

“YEAH!” The other two yelled out, pumping their fists in the air. 

Well, they certainly had enthusiasm if nothing else…

“Are we almost there Kaito-oniisan?” Ayumi asked.

“Yep, we'll be there in just a minute, Hanabusa Flowers is at the corner of this block…” 

It was then that Kaito noticed a figure rushing down the otherwise empty sidewalk. Whoever they were, they were clad entirely in black, and between the thick brimmed cap and face mask they wore, Kaito couldn't make out more than their beady eyes. They were notably taller than him, and with a rather muscular build, leading Kaito to put an arm out against the kids and push them back and out of harm's way. Not a moment later he was glad he did, as the black-clad figure barreled right through where they had just been standing. 

Seemingly unaware or unconcerned by the fact they nearly trampled multiple children, the figure sped off, entering a nearby alley way. 

Kaito had half a mind to tail them since people didn't usually pull stuff like that in broad daylight unless they were in or looking for trouble, but was simultaneously pulled out of his musings and reminded that he was currently responsible for a group of small children by a familiar voice. 

“NEXT TIME YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE I'M CALLING THE COPS YOU CREEP!!” Yelled a short woman with bright red hair as she ran towards them, or rather, after the other figure, brandishing a broom in a way that was all too similar to Aoko for his liking. 

Had he not known this woman was Rio Fujisaki, the familiar sight might've activated his fight or flight mechanism. Fujisaki-san was a college student who had worked part time at Hanabusa’s for around two years now. If his memory served him correctly, she was a biology student at Tohto University. She often wore trendy clothes that clashed with her plain work aprons, dyed her hair bright colors, and had a pretty bombastic personality to boot. Kaito was somewhat surprised she enjoyed the mellow and traditional Hanabusa’s until learning that she was, despite her appearance, an avid flower arranger who had sought out the owner’s guidance. 

Fujisaki-san stood there for a moment, catching her breath, before finally noticing their presence and calming down at a remarkable speed. 

“Hm? Back so soon, Kaito-kun? Was there an issue with the bouquet?” 

“Well, you could say that. Unfortunately, my lovely bouquet passed on not long after I left, thanks to these kids here getting a little too enthusiastic about their soccer game.” 

The detective boys, for their part, seemed to realize this was their cue and hung their heads with a chorus of “We’re very sorry!” with varying degrees of sincerity. 

“That's a shame, but I guess it can't be helped. We’ll fix you up with a new one, on the house of course! You’re one of our most loyal customers after all!” 

“Thanks Fujisaki-san, I appreciate it but...what was all of that about just now?” 

“Oh, that guy.” She said, expression souring. “That friggin creep has been hanging around the shop for nearly a week now! He doesn't even go in, he just loiters near the entrance without saying a word, and having a big oaf of a guy by the doorway’s starting to scare off the customers!” 

“The weirdest part is, he didn't come by at all on my day off, and he always leaves right after my shift ends.” She leaned in closer to Kaito next and hushed her voice, as if she didn't want the kids to hear the next part.

“After I closed up shop last night, he was waiting by the employee exit, right next to my car, and nearly gave me a heart attack before running off! Can you believe it?” 

“Do you think he’s some kind of stalker?” 

“I thought that too at first, but he never follows me home or shows up outside of when I'm on shift. I just hope it’s not that crazy guy they've been talking about in the news.” 

“Oh, I heard about this from Conan-kun last week!” Mitsuhiko said. “Do you mean the guy who’s been attacking college students?” 

“Yep, that’s the one.” Fujisaki-san said. 

Either they weren't being quiet enough, or these kids had a danger sense to rival their little detective friend, and Kaito had a sneaking suspicion it was the latter. He had actually heard about that case himself, it was all over the news. 

Since three weeks ago, an unknown culprit had been trailing college age girls late at night and attacking them with a baseball bat once they were alone. Two victims made it out with only mild injuries, but a week ago, a senior from Tohto university was found bludgeoned to death in the middle of a local park. He could understand Fujisaki-san’s concern, but the fact that these first graders even knew about the case was somewhat worrying. 

“Don't worry, the Detective Boys will definitely protect you, miss...uh…what’s your name again? ” Genta said, squinting for her nametag.

“You’ll protect me? How cute~” Fujisaki said, chuckling to herself. “My name’s Rio Fujisaki, but you can just call me Rose, I've never been one for formalities. Now, did you kids say you were detectives?” 

“Yep!” Ayumi said “We're the best around!” 

“Wow, I feel safer already! We should get back to the shop though, before my boss has a chance to realize I'm gone!” 

Kaito was pretty sure her boss would've already noticed due to her screaming in the middle of the street and her attempted assault with the broom, but he scarcely had room to say so as the Detective Boys were giving Fujisaki the same rant he got the whole way back to the shop. 

And so, the five of them made their way to Hanabusa Flowers, not knowing how drastically the day was about to change for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for now! Next chapter we'll get to meet some more characters related to the case and hopefully get to the body discovery! I will say, this next chapter might take a little while since I have a holiday themed fic for Fire Emblem: Three Houses I plan to get out during the next few weeks, and that'll be my first priority. In the meantime though look forward to that and feel free to check out my other stuff, I have a joke fic or two and have also been working on novelizing the two table top rpg campaigns im in with the help of my good pal RachelTheHero! Any and all comments & kudos are highly appreciated, have a lovely day~


End file.
